diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Auto Gunner
The Auto Gunner is one of the three Upgrade choices from the Gunner and one of two upgrade choices from the Auto 3 and can be selected at Level 45. It gets an Auto Turret that automatically fires Bullets at anything that comes into its FoV and only stops when there is nothing nearby to shoot or until death. It can not be upgraded further. Design The Auto Gunner features a circular base with four small Barrels in the front; the outermost two are a bit shorter, they are placed slightly under the main ones what makes them look twice as thin as the middle Barrels. It has one Auto Turret in the middle of its circular base. Technical The Auto Gunner’s Auto Turret fires very small Bullets but with fast Reload and Bullet Speed. Average fired Bullets do less damage, because of the inclusion of a powerful Auto Turret. Strategy As the Auto Gunner Strong against: Body Damage based tanks, Auto Tanks, slow tanks with low Penetration and Damage. Weak against: Sniper branch, and other classes with high Penetration and Bullet Speed. With the addition of the Auto Turret, Gunners can now focus on one target while the Auto Turret is either helping to add more firepower, or shooting someplace else to defend the Auto Gunner from flanking enemies, or farming for you. The Auto Turret has a larger FoV than the Gunner; it is best to let it shoot where their target gets out of the player’s FoV. The Auto Gunner is susceptible to Rangers, or long ranged tanks in general. With their larger FoV, they can snipe the player without warning. Not even the Auto Turret can scope them. Face where the Auto Turret goes. It may not prioritize targets well, but it is an extra Bullet to your enemy which can make a significant difference in Penetration and overall Bullet Damage. Against the Auto Gunner The Auto Gunner’s auto turret doesn’t target Drones, so Overseers, or any class with Drones for that matter, can take Auto Gunners by surprise. Players can use a Ranger and snipe the Auto Gunner, as their FoV is larger than the Auto Turret’s. History *Previously, the Auto Gunner’s turret did not target Dominators, Drones, Polygons, or Crashers, until a recent update, which also slightly buffed the Auto Gunner. Before the update, its Bullets were the same as the normal Gunner, and the Auto Turret only attacked enemies within half of your FoV. (Field of Vision) Trivia .]] *The Smasher branch does less damage to the Auto Gunner, from what players noticed. (Only speculated). *The Auto Trapper and Auto Smasher are the only Classes with an Auto Turret that works like the Auto Gunner’s. *The Auto Gunner was the first Class to use an Auto Turret. *On the first few hours of the November 19th update, players could control the Auto Turret of the Auto Gunner. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Auto Tanks Category:Language Cleanup